Mighty Bug 5: The Movie
Mighty Bug 5: The Movie is an Action-Adventure Animation Mission Movie set to released on August 23, 2018. It produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Peach Nova Productions. It intends to be the second Nick Jr show to have a Movie released in Theaters. Summary A Firefly Dingo and her friends are rescue the MB5 Team from the Villain Kangaroo named Blondie. Plot A Teenage Girl named Danjhely Lazalahane was comes in Middle School. After School Danjhely was going home when she met her younger brother Audryck. He was telling her about nothing her but she was thinking about her friends. Danjhely saw a magic portal ball with a Mb5 picture on it. She threw the ball on the TV Screen in the living room. She goes into the portal as Diva wanted to go too. They arrived at Yardley as Danjhely saw Diva was a kitten and Danjhely was a Dingo. She was very afraid because she was a dingo. Danjhely and Diva saw a Milk Carton as they go inside they met the MB5 Team. Cast * Sandra Bullock as Danjhely Lazalahane: A Firefly Wild Dingo is a leader of her pack. She is only a dog if Audryck is here as he go on a date with her. Her power is a Flying Faster Gas. * Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A Moth Duckling is Danjhely's love interest. He is a bird when he was a duck with his power is Flapping with his feathered wings. * Bill Hader as Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub with his power of Scratching his Fur. * April Stewart as Samira: A Butterfly Poodle who loves to read. Her power is Spraying with her Perfume. * Jack Black as Kendryck: A Wingless Dragonfly Cat is really wanted to sleep. He was a brother kitty like his power is Grabbing with his Tail. * Anna Faris as Emily: She's a happy Grasshopper Hamster who loves Parties. She is very excited and her power is loop-de-loops. * Renée Zellweger as Sprinkles: A light Blue Husky is a MB5 pet leader of her pack friends. She is a helper when she saves the pet friends. * Kristen Schaal as Blondie: A Villiain yellow Kangaroo is a mean animal. She took the MB5 team as she sent them to her Liar. * Jenny Slate as Diva: A small Purple Kitten is a little helper. She will save them from the evil plan. * Mona Marshall as Eva: A Fly pink king Charles spainel is Danjhely's cousin. She will join the group as well but she want to help them from getting away. * Anna Camp '''as Sandy: A robotic Flying Squirrel was made by Sprinkles. She was helping Danjhely and her friends for their mission. * '''Jake T. Austin as The Kangaroo Guards: There are the group of Kangaroos as Blondie's Bodyguard. * Laura Bailey * Noah Schnapp * Aiden Lewandowski * Bella Stine * Tara Strong * Chris Parnell * Fred Tatasciore Songs\Soundtrack The Soundtrack are the songs from the characters and the show. * On My Mind by Ellie Goulding * Counting Stars by OneRepublic * Just A Dream by Christina Grimmie and Sam Tsui * Puttin' on the Ritz by Taco * Blow by Ke$ha * Good Time by Alan Jackson Trivia * This is the 2nd Nick Jr Movie. * But the animals are like insects. * A Dingo and her pack is a King Charles Spaniel, Duckling, Cheetah cub, Poodle, Cat and a Hamster. * 6 animals with 5 bugs is this movie. * Animals have powers too but they like real animals. * Danjhely and her friends has their pet robot flying squirrel Sandy, but her skin is all white and pink. Trailer Narrator: In Miami Florida at Middle School. A Teenager Girl named Danjhely Lazalahane. Danjhely Lazalahane: Hello you guys I'm a new student. Narrator: She's going home when she was come back. Audryck: Hi Danjhely what's wrong. Danjhely: Nothing. Eva: Don't be to scared right Audryck. Audryck: Oh right. *Danjhely threw a portal ball on the TV and make it magic* Danjhely: I go in now. Carlito: Danjhely wait come back. *Danjhely is going into the Portal* Diva: Wait For Me Danjhely *As she goes inside the TV too* *Danjhely and Diva swirling around as they arrive at Yardley* Danjhely: Diva, your a Kitten. Diva: Your a firefly Dingo. Danjhely: *Screams loudly* I'm a animal, I'M A AUSTRALLIA ANIMAL WHY!!!!! Diva: Huh, You need to breathe. Paramount Pictures logo showing with Nickelodeon Movies Danjhely: Who are you? Your the MB5 Team. Blondie: I Will Avenge you Dingo, I will kidnapped all of them. Narrator: A Villain marsupial was steals the MB5 Team. Danjhely: That kangaroo girl is took the MB5 Team as she caught them to her lair. Blondie: HA HA HA!!! Your are never get the MB5 team saved. Audryck: What are we going to do? Kendryck: We paint-dressed as Freesmart, but who? Samira: Maybe we can work together to stop that villain animal. Diva: Yep we do so let's get this work done. Emily: There's only a way to save our friends. Sprinkles: I help you guys. Eva: Danjhely wait what about me can I join the group? All: Okay, Just join us! Sandy: I'm a robot Squirrel I join too. Eva: *'''joins the group with them* '''Danjhely: Let's get the mission started. *The videos in the screen* Film's Logo appear on the screen. Narrator: Mighty Bug 5: The Movie. Kangaroo Guard: *Shot Sandy with his gun* Guards: *Looking at Sandy because she is a robot Flying squirrel* Sandy: *Fights all the Guards* There. Danjhely: Thank you guys. Kendryck: No problem dingo friend, we are safe. Narrator: In Theaters August 2018 End of Trailer Transcript Mighty Bug 5: The Movie/Transcript Studios Category:Mighty Bug 5 Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:2018 Category:PG Category:Drama Category:Family Category:Kids Movies Category:Films Category:2018 films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Action Category:August 2018 Releases Category:Adventure Category:Nick Jr. Category:Comedy